


Un peu de place pour toi

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Forgiveness, Gen, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il est parfois important de se remettre en question, et devoir que le monde peux changer aussi rapidement qu'on peut donné un coup de poing. Cette fic fut écrite pour la nuit du FoF, avec comme thème "Épithète".





	Un peu de place pour toi

Son frère était quelqu'un de pathétique. Il pouvait facilement entendre parler de lui comme le faible et inutile Thorax. Le garçon doux aux longs cheveux noirs, toujours aimé par ses professeurs bigleux et détester par les autres élèves jaloux. Pharynx comparait à lui était la brute violente et injuste. Toujours à frapper un de ses camarades de classe pleurnichard, à avoir des mauvaises notes et des punitions ridicules de la part de ses professeurs qui le comparait sans cesse à son si gentil frère.

Le jeune garçon était l'antithèse complète de son frère pathétique. Là où il y avait des longs cheveux noirs banales soigneusement coiffés, lui avait des cheveux rouges indiscipliné et voyant. Des doux yeux verts eaux que chacun de ses frères ou sœur avait entrés en opposition avec ses yeux violets qu'il était le seul de sa fratrie à avoir. Son corps faible et fin n'avais rien avoir avec le sien musclé et fort.

Pourtant, ils étaient semblables, les seuls enfants de leurs mères à sortir du lot. Thorax était souvent réprimandé par leur mère d'être si inutile et faible pourtant ses professeurs lui offrait un avenir merveilleux avec les meilleures écoles et une bourse énorme qui le ferait quitter la maison avec hésitation.

Complimenté par sa mère et modèle pour la dizaine de frères et sœurs qu'ils avaient, aucune n'école ne voulut de l'enfant agité et violent qu'il était. Il se tourna vers l'armée, devenant un soldat anonyme mais efficace. Pharynx quitta l'armée quand plus aucune guerre n'avais besoin de lui, le maintenant pathétique soldat violent et inutile.

Sa mère n'était plus là, partie en laissant ses enfants dans divers pensionna pour mener une vie politique futile contre le gouvernement en place. Le jeune garçon puissant était devenu un homme sans but et aussi pathétique que même un chien ne voudrait de lui.

Et pourtant, son frère fut là pour lui. Son faible frère qui était maintenant un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts claires, perdant de leur teinte en grandissant, plusieurs diplômes en main et des équipes sous lui. Un vrai chef comme il aurait aimé être, fort et puissant.

Il avait des amis. Des tonnes d'amis insignifiant mais pourtant accueillant qui voulait sympathiser avec le minable et seul Pharynx.

Il y avait la scientifique, une jeune fille aux cheveux violets avec les pieds sur terre. Elle était une moralisatrice pénible mais avec une curiosité qui lui rappelais une de ses sœurs. Thorax lui avait présenté un couple étrange, une jeune fille timide aux longs cheveux roses avec un pull mignon beaucoup trop grand pour elle accompagné d'un lapin violet et téméraire, et une fille presque aussi violente que lui avec des cheveux multicolores uniques et un vocabulaire aussi fleuri que le sien. 

Pharynx avait perdu le compte entre la couturière reconnu et la cuisinière loufoque. Il lui semblait avoir rencontré une magicienne égocentrique aux cheveux bleu clair, et une fermière aux cheveux blonds tressés. Le jeune homme restait surprit de la quantité de personne que son frère avait rencontré et sympathisé. En une poignée d'années, il avait tellement changé. Il regrettait presque le doux et faible Thorax de son enfance, rencontrant à la place un inconnu confiant et sage. 

Son frère l'avait tiré jusqu'à chez lui, lui offrant une chambre immense et belle. Des murs jaunes claires neuf, un parquet en bois sombre et ciré, un lit confortable et reposant recouvert de draps propres orangé. On aurait presque dit qu'il l'avait préparé en avance. 

C'est ainsi que le faible Pharynx fut recueilli par le gentil Thorax au sourire amical.  
Trouvait dans la rue comme un chiot pathétique par un homme généreux, le même homme que le chien violent avait mordu durant des années.


End file.
